


Horrible Holiday Cheers

by Invader_Johnny



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invader_Johnny/pseuds/Invader_Johnny
Summary: Happy Noodle Boy sings his own twisted version of a Christmas carol.
Kudos: 4





	Horrible Holiday Cheers

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT claim ownership of Happy Noodle Boy, JTHM, Filler Bunny or the Invader Zim DVD title "Horrible Holyday Cheers" they all belong to the mastermind that is Jhonen Vasquez, I do however own this weird Christmas version of Santa Claus is coming to town, which technically would count as a parody... I guess.

It was the day before Christmas and the people were acting ALL jolly like, ya know the kind of happiness that could make even the readers throw up their intestines but of course not everything can be perfect for the holidays because whenever there is happy people there is ALWAYS someone who is not right on the head, this particular someone is Happy Noodle Boy..

He was just in the park and as always he began his annoying rants until he was about to get shot by one of the members of the audience.

Ironically our hero didn't feel like getting shot this time so he decided to temporarily get into the Christmas spirit and yelled at the audience.

**_"OK, OK PEOPLE!" DO NOT! I REPEAT DO NOT SHOOT ME JUST YET!"_ **

"Don't listen to him daddy" pleaded a little girl to her father.

 ** _"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH KID!"_** Demanded our hero.

**_"Don't yell at my daughter!" said the man getting his gun ready._ **

**_"Shoot him! Shoot him!"_** cried the audience.

"Look, how about if I sing a Christmas carol and if I manage to calm your kid you WON'T shot me?" reasoned the annoying one.

The man considered this for a second then nodded; the little girl was now on her father's shoulders thrilled to hear a Christmas song.

Happy Noodle Boy got a box that appeared out of nowhere and got on top of it then cleared his throat, the people gathered around expecting either a normal Christmas Carol or seeing the annoyance getting his brains blown out.

The snow began to fall as Mr. Noodle began to sing in the same tune as "Santa is coming to town". (But very Off-key like).

_"You better not scream._

_You better not cry_

_Santa's coming_

_It's time to die."_

_"Santa Claus is hunting ya down"_

_"He's loading his guns_

_He's checking the clips_

_Run for cover_

_Santa's flipped."_

_"Santa Claus is hunting ya down."_

_His belt is stocked with ammo_

_His holsters full of knives_

_He's gonna rip your spleen out_

_You will not survive_

_You better not scream_

_You better not cry_

_Santa's coming_

_It's time to die._

_Santa Claus is hurting_

_Santa Claus is hurting_

_Santa Claus is hurting_

_Ya_

_Down._

"Well?" asked Mr. Noodles "Are ya happy **_now_** you little brat?!"

**_BANG!_ **

And happy Noodle boy's body was on the floor in less than a second.

"Thank you for shooting him daddy."

"No problem my angel."

When everybody left, Happy Noodle boy rises from the grass and grunts.

"Nobody appreciated Christmas Carols anymore." Mr. Noodles, said out loud, being incapable of thinking within the confines of his deranged mind.

"Be quiet!" A passerby yells out.

**_"YOU BE QUIET!"_ **

Another bang soon followed.

The frame freezes.

\--

"And **_THAT_** is another masterpiece." Johnny said sarcastically as he finished drawing a new edition of his comic book for Hobos to read this cold winter night.

"I would think so." Filler Bunny agreed "... Now would you care to aim that knife at my head?"

"I don't feel like it."

"aww."

**_ THE END. _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Truth be told, I originally had planned for Nail bunny to appear but then that would've been too predictable and instead out favorite suicidal pink bunny made a cameo.
> 
> I suppose that it is kind of ironic that Filler Bunny sort of annoyed Nny, and yet the pink bunny didn't get his greatest wish granted... Which of course was for his life to end.
> 
> The pessimistic side of my mind tells me that this idea probably wasn't my best work due in part due to it's shortness and also because I'm not very good at coming up with Christmas songs, however you guys have the last word, I did this simply because I felt I should post something JV related since the holidays aren't very far away and what better way than to add some of Jhonen's wackiest characters in one fic?
> 
> As a final note, yes; Happy Noodle Boy got up a second time, wasn't about to kill him off during Christmas time now was I?
> 
> Invader Johnny Signing Off.


End file.
